


The Clothes Thief

by WynterRobin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, batfamily, batsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: “You! That. Is. My. Shirt!” Damian fumed, hands clenched into fists at his sides. You gave a quick glance down to see what you were wearing. “Oh. So it is,”Where the reader takes the boys shirts, and all have accepted it, except for one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here! https://wynterrobin.tumblr.com/

It was just after Eight when you staggered into the kitchen, yawning dramatically and rubbing at your eyes. Still half asleep, you shuffled in the general direction of the coffee pot, not bothering to check who the other occupants of the room were. It was too early for you to care, unless they were arguing loudly enough to irritate you. Thankfully that wasn’t the case this morning, miracle though it was. You had been up even later than usual last night, helping your dad with his newest case after you had come back from patrol. The GPD were planning a drug heist down by the docks, but Batman had convinced them to wait; he was sure there was more going on than met the eye and he needed time to investigate the situation. The limited time frame meant that he needed an extra pair of eyes, and being his only daughter apparently didn’t equate to you being able to slack off any more than any of the boys. Not you would want to, you prided yourself on being able to match your brothers in your crime fighting abilities. Being a girl meant that you had been mistaken as a weak link in the team more than a few times, but you had never failed to prove your aggressors wrong. You would be lying if you said you weren’t a little smug about it too.

That fact wasn’t much consolation this morning, not when you had to face into an hour long training session with Dick. Your eldest brother was probably the most dedicated to maintaining a regular fitness regime, and he liked to drag the rest of you into it whenever he could. Unfortunately, you were his latest victim. You were just brooding over your impending torture when your thoughts were interrupted rather loudly. “Hey! Is that my shirt?!” At first you didn’t realize the question had been directed at you. On a typical morning, your brothers avoided speaking to you at all for fear of unleashing your merciless wrath upon themselves. Nobody had ever claimed that you were a morning person. You looked up from pouring your coffee to find Jason staring accusingly at you. “Umm,” You blinked at him uncomprehendingly and then looked down at your shirt. You were wearing a black t-shirt, plain except for two white stripes on the edge of each sleeve. It was crumpled from you sleeping in it the night before, and the fact that it was at least two sizes too big confirmed that it indeed was not yours. But that didn’t mean it was Jason’s either. It wasn’t uncommon for you to steal your brothers clothes, or even your dad’s. They were just so big and comfortable, perfect for sleeping in or for wearing around the house. Damian was the only exception to the rule, on account of the fact that he had only just turned twelve and his clothes were still too small. You had contented yourself with waiting patiently for his growth spurt to kick in. You had to admit, the kid had style.  
You looked forward to the day that you could take his clothes too.  
But regarding the shirt you were currently wearing… The material lacked the lingering scent of cigarette smoke and gunpowder that you usually associated with Jason, so you were pretty confident when you answered him. “No…?” Tim, who had been slumped quietly against the counter until then, interrupted you mournfully. “Actually, it’s mine,” “Oh,” Well, that explained the coffee stains. “Thanks Timmy, it’s super comfy,” you smiled at your little brother, taking a sip of your coffee and humming contentedly. Ah, caffeine. Tim sounded wistful when he replied, “I know,”  
Damian, who you now noticed was the only other person in the kitchen, chuckled gleefully at his brother’s misfortune. “That’s what you get for not locking your door Timothy. You trust too much,” His tone was smug. Jason shot him a warning look. “You’ll be next demon spawn, just you wait,”

______________________________________

It had been a quiet night in Gotham for once and you had all come back from patrol miraculously uninjured. You sighed in relief as you stripped out of your kevlar suit in the changing area, deciding to catch a quick shower before you went to bed. You grabbed the first thing you saw from the shelves where you kept your spare clothes and headed into the washroom. When you emerged from the batcave some time later, clean but sleepy, you found your brothers and your dad strewn haphazardly across the furniture in the main living room. Alfred was carrying a tray of what looked like hot chocolate, and you accepted one with a smile. “You’re the best Alfred,” you thanked the butler fondly, curling up in an armchair with your drink. It was nights like this you loved most, when instead of going straight to bed your family would take a while to just relax in each others company. Well, as relaxed as your family could get. Dick was just giving up on his attempt to intervene in Tim and Damian’s latest argument when you sat down. They were getting even worse lately; Secretly you were blaming Damian’s hormones for making him extra irritable recently. Not that he was ever an easy child, but since he had turned thirteen two months ago he had been extra volatile. It was wearing a little on all of your nerves. Dick gave you a look you were sure was meant to convey his endless suffering, and you offered him a sympathetic grimace. You understood his pain. Then he frowned at you, doing a double take when he took in your appearance. “Why are you wearing my superman shirt?” The shirt in question had been a gift of sorts from Clark for Dick’s last birthday. It was intended as a joke, but you all knew it was actually his favorite piece of clothing. Much to Bruce’s dismay, he grimaced every time Dick walked into the room wearing it. You guessed that might actually be why he liked it so much. You gave your brother a sheepish look. “Sorry..?” Before he could reply, Damian interrupted, scoffing. “Deal with it Grayson. You should know to expect these acts of petty thievery by now anyway,” Dick just raised his eyes to the ceiling in despair.

_______________________________________

It was a Saturday afternoon, and you and Jason were taking a day off. It was a ritual of sorts between the two of you; The last Saturday of every month you dedicated to rolling out of bed at noon and spending the day in the den surrounded by blankets and snacks and playing GTA. All of the violence, none of the pain. It was a day you treasured dearly. You were on the run from the police and furiously mashing the buttons on your controller when Damian burst through the door. Jason hit pause and you looked up at your little brother, startled. Not that he was so little anymore. Now, at fourteen, he was already taller than you were. It made his occasional fits of rage marginally more intimidating than they used to be. Marginally. That was to say, still not much. He fixed his eyes on where you were sitting inoffensively on the couch and glared daggers at you. ‘If looks could kill,’ you thought, mildly amused. “You! That. Is. My. Shirt!” Damian fumed, hands clenched into fists at his sides. You gave a quick glance down to see what you were wearing. “Oh. So it is,” You frowned, puzzled by the hostility you could feel pouring off of the younger boy. You weren’t quite sure why he hadn’t been expecting it, you had been eyeing up his wardrobe for weeks now.  
Damian practically fumed. “I’m telling Father! You won’t get away with this,” he declared before storming from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. You just shrugged. Bruce may not go easy on you when it came to work, but being daddy’s little girl still had it’s perks. You knew Bruce wouldn’t say anything to you about it.  
Jason on the other hand, was in stitches. He was doubled over in the armchair, clutching his sides as laughter shook his large form. You rolled your eyes at him when he was finally able to compose himself. “Damn, I have been waiting for that for so long,” he chuckled. You met his grin with one of your own. “Just unpause the damn game Jaybird,” Damian would come around eventually, you were sure. For now you had other things to be doing.


End file.
